


The Missing Heir

by reminiscence



Category: Murder Princess
Genre: Gen, Poetry, canzone, ffn challenge: mega-prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: The king is dead and Prince Kaito missing, but there's Alita to take the throne.





	

They had a kingdom  
though through war has blown  
and a queen to come

upon their high throne:  
strong and tall she stood  
when king's death is known

and the prince who should  
is not there, no good.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #65 – canzone poetry


End file.
